


Why Ohno Satoshi Needs His Band Mates

by jadeswallow



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeswallow/pseuds/jadeswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno is so ignorant about his situation sometimes, and his band mates need to show certain things to him. Oh, and there were pineapples included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Ohno Satoshi Needs His Band Mates

**Author's Note:**

> The story took part after Music Lover, and inspired by something that happened in Movin’ On performance. Originally posted HERE.

If there is something certain in Arashi, it’s that Ohno Satoshi has never changed. When the others voiced their opinions out loud, he would stay silent unless he was asked directly. While everyone paid attention and acted according to their surroundings, he would have kept doing things with his own pace, and smiled proudly at the end of the day. I have worked hard today and after this I could go fishing. 

It didn’t mean Ohno Satoshi has never been concerned about his situation, it’s just he didn’t care how popular he is. He has never realized girls were so crazy over him anyway, and he was always confused when female celebrities chose him in VIP Room, despite the fact he didn’t recognize about half of them.

Obviously, all the members love the way he is, and they let him be the way he is. Riidaa is the best the way he is after all. But sometimes, Ohno Satoshi is so oblivious about his situation that they felt they needed to point a few things out to him.

So when they have returned back to the changing room after their music lover performances, it’s not too surprising that Nino suddenly smirked at him and asked everyone in the room with a playful tone, “Did you guys see it?”

It was Aiba who reacted first, quickly turning his head to Nino and demanded the answer, always curious about what Nino managed to catch and he didn’t.

Meanwhile, Ohno just turned his head to the left a bit, wondering what Nino’s up to today. Hmm, it’s no surprise that Nino caught something that both he and Aiba hadn’t realized, since Ohno, despite never having said anything about it, was aware that Nino was a multi-tasker. Nino could memorize his script and find Ohno’s nipple at the same time, after all.

“What is it, Nino-chan?” Aiba asked, leaning his head towards Nino a little bit too close.

Jun, who had just finished changing his shirt, suddenly whistled. “I saw it.”

“Eh, what is it?” Aiba got more curious. “What did you and Nino see, Matsujun?” He turned his head to Sho, who had stopped drinking, looking as interested as Aiba was. “Do you know what they’re talking about, Sho-chan?”

Sho shook his head as he pouted his lips, and looked confusedly at Nino.

Ohno just stayed silent, slowly changing his shirt. He knew Nino would say it anyway; otherwise, he wouldn’t mention it in the first place.

“It’s about Riidaa,” Nino winked, and shifted his gaze to him. “Don’t tell me, Ohno-san, that you didn’t see it?” His tone was half serious, half joking.

Ohno was confused. “Eh?” Him? What did he do wrong? He thought he didn’t make any mistakes with the choreography, and he didn’t forget his lyrics. It was Sho or Aiba who usually made mistakes.

“All through the performances, there was someone who was always looking at you.” Nino moved closer to him, emphasizing the words someone and always. But Ohno, being Ohno, still didn’t understand, so he blinked. Nino let out a fake sigh, and tilting his head towards Jun.

“Jun-kun, explain it to him, would you?”

There was a big grin in Jun’s face as he enlightened them all. “Well, that someone, Ohno-san, is actually the one and only Kuroki Meisa.” He said it like he was making a very important announcement.

“Eh?” Sho exclaimed in surprised, “Woah….woah…”

“Kurokichi?” Aiba gasped.

Nino smirked at both of them. “Yup!” Then, he rested his elbow at Ohno’s shoulder and said teasingly, “You know, she intensely and passionately stared at Riidaa when he sang” He said the last statement in a sing-song.

Aiba looked cheerfully at Ohno and patted his back. “Way to go, Riidaa!”

“Eh?” Ohno blinked once again.

Nino sighed, for real this time. “Well, you see, Riidaa…there were five fine men on stage tonight, but the one she was always looking at was you.” He put both of his hands in Ohno’s shoulders as he spoke. “It was so obvious that, although I was concentrating on our performances, I could still see it.”

Ohno felt Aiba and Jun move closer on his left. They didn’t normally talk about their love relationships, but as it was happening right in front of their faces, and Ohno was so oblivious they couldn’t help but try to butt in. Nino continued his sentence, “So this means…”

“So…that means…” Ohno obediently repeated the sentence.

“She felt something for Riidaa, right?” Aiba asked while smiling excitedly. He was particularly glowing as though he was the one Meisa was staring at.

It’s Matsujun’s turn to teased him. “Well, well, she could be attracted to Riidaa’s fishing obsession. Who knows?”

“But when Riidaa sings, he looks really cool indeed,” Aiba reasoned.

Ohno was looking as confused as ever now, surrounded by his three band mates, all demanding for his answers. What did he do to be in this situation? Furthermore, he wanted to go home early today so he could wake up tomorrow to go fishing. He glanced over at Sho to ask for help, and saw that Sho was sitting in a chair while thinking about this new information seriously. “Wait, didn’t she pick Ohno-san too when she was a quest in VIP Room?”

“That’s it!” Nino clapped his hands, expressing his winner face. Someone who saw him would think he found the cure of cancer instead of solving his leader’s love problems. “She’s absolutely attracted to you. What’s your comment about it, Ohno-san?” He held his hand in front of Ohno, pretending to hold a microphone.

“Eh?” Ohno licked his lips. “R…really?” He looked at all his band mates, who were staring at him, waiting for his reaction. He scratched his ear and smiled sheepishly, “Ah, I don’t think so…”

Four of them pretended to fall to the ground upon hearing that answer.

“What? Ohno-san, is that your only response?” Matsujun complained, shaking his head.

“Think about it, you’re available now, aren’t you?” Nino bombarded him. “And you will be a 30-year-old uncle this year! You have to get married soon and now one of the most attractive female in Japan is interested with you! Moreover, the last time I heard, she is also single. Is that the only answer you could think about?”

Ohno pouted, “Don’t call me an uncle.”

Everyone laughed at him. “Seriously, I give up!” Nino chuckled.

“Well, well, it’s Ohno-san’s life after all. He could do as he pleases.” Sho tried to defend him.

Ohno was about to reply them when he heard someone knocking on the door.

Aiba stopped his laughing, and asked, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Kuroki.”

Everyone gasped and looked at Ohno. Jun mouthed Perfect timing, and pulled his leader to the door. Ohno tried to resist him, but suddenly everyone pushed him forward, and Aiba pointed at the door cheerfully and whispered, a little bit too loud to be called a whisper actually, “Answer it, answer it!”

Ohno whined desperately, Why me? and Nino smirked, Because, while pushing him forward until his nose hit the door. “Aw!”

“Is there something wrong?” He could hear Kuroki-san’s worried voice behind the door. He looked back and found all the members looking at him with big wide smiles. He pouted but they all pointed the door and mouthed Open it! Nino added, “It’s not polite to keep a lady waiting.”

Seeing he got no other choice except to follow their wishes, Ohno opened the door, standing face to face with Kuroki Meisa who looked seriously worried. She repeated her question, “Is there something wrong?”

It’s not that Ohno was not attracted to Meisa, really. She’s truly pretty, and although they have only talked several times before, he found her really nice and easy to talk to. She didn’t seem to mind him talking about fishing either. It’s just Ohno had never thought of himself as a celebrity. Besides, he didn’t believe someone as famous as her will be interested in him anyway, despite his band mates’ certainty that she likes him, just because she kept staring at him tonight. She might just like his clothes--there were big flowery-lace in his shirt-- Ohno snorted.

“Ohno-san?” Meisa waved her hand to gain his attention.

Ohno blinked. Oops, his mind went elsewhere again. He cleared his throat, and answered “Ah…no, there’s nothing wrong…” when he suddenly realized what she was holding in her hands. Ohno blinked. Eh, was his vision fooling him? But even after he blinked, they were still there. Pineapples.

He looked at Meisa. “Are..are those pineapples?”

“Yes,” Meisa smiled. “I heard you really love Okinawan pineapples, so when I went home, I bought these.”

“Went home?”

“Yes. I’m from Okinawa, remember?”

“Okinawa?”

“Yes, Okinawa, the area which you have gone to for a trip recently. And I heard that you love our pineapples.”

“Pineapples?”

“Yes. Okinawan pineapples.”

“Pineapples?”

“Yes, pineapples,” Meisa laughed. “These are obviously pineapples, Ohno-san, what’s the matter?” She looked confused. “You don’t like it?”

“What? No, no! I love it,” Ohno assured her. “Are..are they for me?” he asked. Suddenly, he got his hopes high--he was feeling happy, and it’s not just because of pineapples. Perhaps what the guys said were right!

“Well, yes, but for the other Arashi members as well.” She leaned her head to the right a little bit, looking at the other members behind Ohno, and waved, “Hey, guys.”

Ohno also turned his head. They were all still standing awkwardly in their last position after they pushed Ohno. Aiba beamed, “Hey Kurokichi!” as they waved back.

Meisa looked curiously at them, “Are you guys up to something? You all look strange.”

“Eh?” Sho was the first to respond. “Nothing! We’re all fine here. Thanks for the pineapples, Kuroki-san. Come in.” He gestured his hand, welcoming Meisa in.

As Meisa stepped in, Jun teased her, “Our leader loves pineapples, but of course you should have known that.” Ohno noticed that even though Jun talked to Meisa, his eyes were at him. Jun raised his eyebrow, What did I tell you?

“Hmm…” Meisa was still eyeing them suspiciously, then she shrugged. She gave the pineapples to Sho, who received them and shared some to Ohno. He held them as though they were something really precious, plans about his fishing trip tomorrow suddenly forgotten. He could eat pineapples all day tomorrow!

“Well, I am sorry I couldn’t stay long. I have to go. Thanks for your hard work today, I’m looking forward to work with you guys again,” she bowed a little.

“Ah, thank you for your hard work too.” Nino, Jun, and Sho bowed back while Aiba stood still. He waved his hands to Ohno, pointing at Meisa and mouthing “Ask her!”

“Eh?” Ohno panicked. Ask her? Did he have to? What was he supposed to ask?

He hadn’t straightened out his mind yet when Meisa began to walk away. But, just before she stepped completely away from the room, she looked at Ohno and smiled. “I hope you like the pineapples, Ohno-san.”

“T..thank you.”

He stared at her until she disappeared. Wow, so she came here just specially to give him pineapples? He looked at the pineapples and pinched his cheeks, making sure that he’s not dreaming, and yes, he wasn’t. He held on to his pineapples and felt butterflies in his stomach. She remembered that I like it! Yes! Ohno turned his back and surprised to see all his band mates glaring at him.

Nino spoke first, scolding him, “Why didn’t you ask for her phone number?”

Aiba looked upset, “I have told him to ask her, but…”

“Ah, so that’s what you meant, Aiba-chan,” Ohno explained. “You only told me to ask her, so I was confused about what I should ask.”

“I can’t believe it. What are you, a high-school student?” Nino laughed.

“But I was confused,” Ohno pouted. “It can’t be helped.” However, he felt guilty when everyone in front of him looked disappointed. Trying to defend himself, he scowled, “I could always ask her the next time we meet.”

Nino looked at him interestedly. “Now, answer me,” he asked, “Are you interested in her?” Four pair of eyes suddenly turned at him. He was surprised to see how persistent they are about this, but they were all looked so sincere he felt obliged to answer them seriously.

Ohno seriously considered it for a while, “Um…” She was really nice to him, they got along well together, she chose him on VIP Room, and she gave him pineapples! That’s important! “…I guess, yes?”

“Well, why are you still here then?” Matsujun asked. “You could still chase her now!”

“Eh?” he whined, “Do you think I should?” He smiled anyway, knowing what their answers would be.

And sure enough, they were all looking at each other grinning and nodding excitedly as they spoke together, “Absolutely!”

So Ohno beamed back, and he ran, following the path Meisa walked to before. He heard Matsujun whistling in his back, and Aiba yelled, “Go, Riidaa, go!” while Nino and Sho chuckled happily. He took a mental note to thank them after this. He turned to the left, and felt thankful that Meisa was still there, preparing herself to go to another location. Of course she was surprised to see him, Ohno-san, what’s wrong? and so were all the staffs in that room. But Ohno ignored them all, as he hurriedly walked to her direction, and smiled sweetly at her, “Can I have your phone number?”

He didn’t know where this will lead to--he will think about that later, but for now he will grab the chance. When she smiled back, he knew he didn’t make a mistake. After all, it could be the beginning of something. Time to think about something else besides fishing!

But of course, he quickly added, fishing was important too.


End file.
